piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Crew of the Flying Dutchman/Gallery
A gallery of images of crew members who served aboard the Flying Dutchman. Images are largely taken from Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (DMC) and Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (AWE). Angler Image:Angler hammer.jpg|Angler turning the Kraken Hammer. (DMC) Image:Angler firing a cannon on the Flying Dutchman.png|Angler firing a cannon. (AWE) Image:Angler_falls.jpg|Angler shot by Marty. (AWE) Image:Angler.jpg|Angler concept art. Image:Angler toy.jpg|Angler action figure. (Zizzle Action Figure Set) Image:AWE2007GameAngler2.jpg|Angler fighting. Broondjongen Image:Broondjongen.jpg|Broondjongen manning the Dutchman's cannons. (AWE) Image:POTC3Broondjongen.jpg|Broondjongen concept art. (Geoff Campbell) Cannon Arm Image:CAVE.JPG| Clanker Image:Clanker DMC.jpg|Clanker onboard the Flying Dutchman. (DMC) Image:Jack'sDeal-DMC.png|Clanker threatening the Motley Crew. Image:Koleniko Maccus Clanker Liars Dice.PNG|Clanker playing Liar's dice. Image:Islacrew.JPG|The crew surfacing on Isla Cruces. Image:Isla Cruces duel 7.png| Image:Isla Cruces duel 25.png| Image:Norrington-Dead man's cheast.png| Image:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 4.png| Image:Deadmanschest1-1-.jpg| Image:Clanker_Sparrow.jpg|Clanker swinging on a rope with Jack Sparrow. Image:Human_Clanker.png|Clanker in human form. Image:Clanker.jpg|Clanker. (DMC promotional image) Image:Clanker full.jpg|Clanker full front view. (DMC promotional image) Image:Clanker concept.jpg|Clanker concept art. (by Crash McCreery) Image:1-0.jpg|Clanker in the LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game Crash Image:Crash Cruces.jpg|Crash surfacing at Isla Cruces. (DMC) Image:Crashlego.png|Crash as he appears in LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game. Finnegan Image:FinneganConcept.jpg| Image:Finnegan.jpg|Finnegan fighting aboard the Black Pearl. (AWE) Image:Finnegan_attacks.jpg|Finnegan attacks Will and Elizabeth. Image:Finnegan_fighting.jpg| Image:Flying_crew.jpg| Image:Finnegan McBride.jpg|Finnegan concept art. (by Aaron McBride) Giantclam Image:Turtleman_Rigging.jpg|Giantclam on the crow's nest. (AWE) Image:Giantclam.png|Giantclam concept art. (by Aaron McBride) Image:Clam_Pirate.png|'Clam Pirate', based on Giant clam. (Disney Infinity) Greenbeard Image:Greenbeard.jpg|Greenbeard at the helm of the Flying Dutchman. (DMC) Image:Greenbeard_vs_pirate.jpeg|Greenbeard killing a pirate with his bare hands. (AWE) Image:Greenbeard concept.jpg|Greenbeard concept art. (by Crash McCreery) Image:Greenbeardhead.jpg| Hadras Image:Hadras chest.jpg|Hadras holding the Dead Man's Chest. (DMC) Image:Hadras_fights.jpg| Image:Hadras_crushed.jpg| Image:Concept art Old Haddy2.jpg| Image:Hadras maquette.jpg|Hadras. (DMC promotional image) Image:Sans titre8.jpg| Miscellanea Image:LEGO Hadras.png|Hadras as a LEGO figure Image:Poc015.jpg| Jelly Image:Jelly.jpg|Jelly after swinging onto the Black Pearl. (AWE) Image:Jelly_Urchin_Morey.jpg|Jelly accidentally stabs Urchin and Morey. (AWE) Image:Jelly_vs_Barbossa.jpeg|Jelly fighting Barbossa. (AWE) Image:POTC3JellyMcBride.jpg|Jelly concept art. (by Aaron McBride) Jimmy Legs Image:Jimmylegs.JPG|Jimmy Legs onboard the Flying Dutchman. (DMC) Image:Jimmylegs.jpg|Jimmy Legs. (DMC) Image:Jimmy Legs.png|Jimmy Legs at Isla Cruces. (DMC) Image:Bootstrap?.jpeg|Jimmy legs on the Dutchman. (AWE) Image:Jimmy_laughs.jpeg|Jimmy laughs at Elizabeth Swann. (AWE) Image:Jimmy_Legs_Fighting.jpg|Jimmy fighting. (AWE) Image:Jimmy_fighting.jpg|Jimmy stabbed by Swann. (AWE) Image:Manray_Jimmy_fighting.jpg|Jimmy and Manray fighting Swann and Turner. (AWE) Image:Jimmylegs concept.jpg|Jimmy Legs concept art. (by Crash McCreery) Freaky Guy.jpg Lego jimmy legs.jpg|Lego Jimmy Legs Davy Jones Koleniko Image:Koleniko first.jpg|Koleniko questioning Davy Jones. (DMC) Image:Bootstrap?_Bill_Turner?.jpeg|Koleniko mopping the floor. (AWE) Image:Koleniko_Dutchman.png|Koleniko. (AWE) Image:Human_Koleniko.png|Koleniko in human form. (AWE) Image:Koleniko face.jpg|Koleniko facial view. (DMC promotional image) Image:Koleniko1.jpg|Koleniko. (DMC promotional image) Miscellanea Image:250px-Koleniko.png|Koleniko LEGO figure Maccus Image:Maccus.jpg|Maccus aboard the Flying Dutchman. (DMC) Image:Maccussea.jpg| Image:Isla Cruces duel 4.png| Image:Maccus_fighting.jpg| Image:Turner!.jpg| Image:Human_Maccus.png| Image:AWEgameMaccus.jpg|Maccus in ''At World's End'' video game. Promotional images Image:Maccus concept.jpg|Maccus concept art. (by Crash McCreery) Image:Maccus maquette.jpg|Maccus. (DMC promotional image) Image:Sans titre88.jpg| Miscellaneous images Image:LEGO Maccus.png|Maccus as a LEGO figure Image:JackvsMaccusDisneyInfinity.jpg| Manray Image:Manray.jpg|Manray fighting Will Turner. (AWE) Image:Manray_Swings.jpg| Image:Manray_fighting.jpg| Image:Manray_Stabbed.jpg| Image:Manray_Jimmy_fighting.jpg| Image:POTC3ManrayMcBride.jpg|Manray concept art. (by Aaron McBride) Image:Manray-Aaron-McBride.jpg|Manray concept art. (by Aaron McBride) Morey Image:Morey.jpg|Morey fighting Hector Barbossa. (AWE) Image:Jelly_Urchin_Morey.jpg| Image:Morey_attacks.jpg|Morey tries to eat Barbossa. Image:Morey_about_to_be_decapited.jpg| Image:Morey_Game.jpg|Morey in the ''At World's End'' video game. Miscellanea Image:Moreylego.png|Morey in LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game. Ogilvey Image:Ogilvey.jpg|Ogilvey during the pursuit of the Black Pearl (DMC) Image:Human_Ogilvey.png| Image:Ogilvey human.jpg|Ogilvey in human form. (AWE promotional image) Image:Ogilvy concept.jpg|Ogilvey concept art. (by Crash McCreery) Old Haddy Image:Old Haddy.jpg|Old Haddy turning the Kraken Hammer. (DMC) Image:Haddy_fights.jpg| Image:Concept art Old Haddy.jpg|Old Haddy concept art. Image:Oldhaddy.jpg Palifico Image:Palifico.jpg|Palifico onboard the Flying Dutchman. (DMC) Image:Palifco cruces.JPG|Palifico on Isla Cruces. (DMC) Image:Palifico_rigging.jpeg|Palifico on the crow's nest. (AWE) Image:Palifico_Dutchman.png|Palifico. (AWE) Image:Human_Palifico.png|Palifico in human form. (AWE) Image:Palifico_Online.jpg|Palifico in Pirates of the Caribbean Online Image:Pal.jpg|Palifico concept art Image:Palifico 3.jpg|Palifico figure Penrod Image:Penrod.jpg|Penrod onboard the Flying Dutchman. (DMC) Image:Penrod2.jpg|Penrod. (AWE) Image:Penrod_Dutchman.png|Penrod with the rest of the crew. (AWE) Image:Human_Penrod.png|Penrod in human form. (AWE) Image:Penrodart.jpg|Penrod concept art. (by Aaron McBride) Image:Penrod AWEvg.jpg|Penrod dueling Elizabeth Swann (''AWE'' video game) Piper Image:Piper.jpg|Piper fighting Elizabeth Swann. (AWE) Image:POTC3PiperMcBrideBig.jpg|Piper concept art. (by Aaron McBride) Quartermaster Image:Quartermaster Dutchman.JPG| Image:Ice screenshot 20170730-234402.png Quittance Image:Quittance.jpg|Quittance during the game of Liar's dice. (DMC) Image:Quittance2.jpg|Quittance onboard the Flying Dutchman. (DMC) Image:Quittance_Dutchman.png|Quittance. (AWE) Image:Human_Quittance.png|Quittance in his human form. (AWE) Ratlin Image:Ratlin.jpg|Ratlin aboard a "Scuttled ship". (DMC) Image:Ratlin-0.jpg|Ratlin with the captured crew. (DMC) Image:Turtleman_Rigging.jpg|Ratlin on the crow's nest. Image:Ratline.JPG| Image:Ratlin art.jpg| Image:Concept art Ratlin.jpg| Image:LegoRatlin.jpg| William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner William "Will" Turner Turtleman Image:Turtleman_Hammer.jpg|Turtleman turning the Kraken hammer. (DMC) Image:Turtleman_Rigging.jpg|Turtleman on the crow's nest. (AWE) Image:Turtleman.jpg|Turtleman concept art. (by Aaron McBride) Image:Turtle_Pirate.png|'Turtle Pirate', based on Turtleman. (Disney Infinity) Two Head Image:Twins.jpg|Two Head hoisting up the cannon. (DMC) Image:Human_Crewman.png|One of the Twins in human form. (AWE) Image:Two Head faces.jpg|Two Head facial view. (DMC promotional image) Image:Two Head.jpg|Two Head concept art. (DMC promotional image) Urchin Image:Urchin.jpg|Urchin in the battle of Calypso's maelstrom (AWE) Image:Jelly_Urchin_Morey.jpg| Image:Urchin_kicked.jpg| Image:POTC3QuillMcBrideBig.jpg|Urchin facial view. (AWE promotional image) Image:Urchin .jpg|Urchin concept art (AWE promotional image) Wheelback Image:Wheelback Cruces.jpg|Wheelback on Isla Cruces. (DMC) Image:Pintel Wheelback.jpg|Wheelback fighting Pintel. (DMC) Image:Wheelback_vs_pirate.jpg|Wheelback fighting a pirate. (AWE) Image:Wheelback_appears.png|Wheelback with the crew. (AWE) Image:Wheelback_Dutchman.png|Wheelback. (AWE) Image:Wheelback face.jpg|Wheelback facial view. (DMC promotional image) Image:Wheelback-1-.jpg|Wheelback front view. (DMC promotional image) Image:Wheelback side.jpg|Wheelback side view. (DMC promotional image) Wyvern Image:Wyvern DMC.jpg|Wyvern speaking with William Turner. (DMC) Image:Wyvern.jpg|Wyvern. (DMC) Miscellaneous Image:Wyverni.jpg|Wyvern concept art Image:Wyvern.png|Wyvern in LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game Unknown crewmembers Image:DutchmanSailor2.png|Sea slug. Image:DutchmanSailor1.png|Lobster. Image:DutchmanSailor3.png|Shell pirate. Image:DutchmanSailor4.png|Coral pirate. Screenshots Image:Haddy_Swings.jpg|Shell pirate swinging at Jack Sparrow. Image:Unnamed_Crewman_attacking_Jack_on_rope.jpg|Lobster attacking Jack. Image:Crewman_with_axe_attacking_Jack_Sparrow.jpg|Sea slug swinging on a rope. Miscellaneous Image:Driftwood_Pirate.png|A 'Driftwood Pirate', based on concept art of the crew. (Disney Infinity) Group images ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Image:Jack'sDeal-DMC.png| Image:Koleniko Maccus Clanker Liars Dice.PNG|Koleniko, Maccus and Clanker playing a round of Liar's Dice. Image:Davy Jones Crew Summon Kraken DMC.jpg|Davy Jones and his crew while summoning the Kraken. Image:Kraken Hammer.jpg|Jones' crew using the Capstan Hammer to summon the Kraken. Image:Kraken attacks 15.png|Jones and Maccus about Will Turner Image:Kraken attacks 16.png| Image:Kraken attacks 17.png|"There are no survivors." Image:Islacrew.JPG| Image:Isla Cruces duel 3.png|The crewmen land on Isla Cruces. Image:Isla Cruces duel 7.png| Image:Isla Cruces duel 19.png| Image:Isla Cruces duel 23.png| Image:Isla Cruces duel 25.png| Image:Norrington-Dead man's cheast.png| Image:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 3.png| Image:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 4.png| Image:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 6.png| Image:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 13.png|"Let them taste the triple guns." Image:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 20.png| Image:Davy Jones Crew DMC.jpg| Image:Deadmanschest1-1-.jpg|Ogilvey, Clanker, Davy Jones, Hadras and Maccus. Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' Image:Jones Beckett FD.jpg|Cutler Beckett confronting the crew Image:Jonesconfrontation.jpg| Image:Davy Jones Crew AWE.PNG|The crew after Admiral James Norrington's death. Image:JonesServitude.JPG| Image:Dutchman Crew Human.PNG| Flying Dutchman crew